A tu lado
by Yumipon
Summary: El embarazo causa muchos cambios, eso es bien sabido. Pero cuando eres una guerrera, éstos pueden ponerte en peligro de perder a quien amas. Y con cierto monje, mejor mantenerlo a tu lado. Regalo de cumpleaños para fifiabbs del foro "¡Siéntate!"


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** El embarazo causa muchos cambios, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Pero cuando eres una guerrera, esos cambios pueden ponerte en peligro de perder todo lo que amas. Y con cierto monje, mejor esforzarse en mantenerlo a tu lado. Regalo de cumpleaños para fifiabbs del foro "¡Siéntate!". **  
**

* * *

— **One!Shot** — **  
** _ **"A tu lado"**_

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

" _Sigue amándome,  
incluso a este corazón que terminó siendo tan débil.  
Contemplando la luz, caemos.  
Al final, me sobrepongo  
con tu sombra._

 _No lo olvides, este no es el final."_

— _**Kagefumi; the GazettE —**_

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Se apoyó en el tronco del árbol más cercano, tratando de recuperar el aliento, un poco frustrada. Jamás se había cansado tan rápido, menos por el simple hecho de caminar unos cuantos metros hasta el bosque. Le hizo gestos a la anciana Kaede y a Rin para que la esperaran un poco, pensando que no tardaría en recuperarse y poder seguirles el paso. Qué equivocada estaba.

— Creo que deberías volver a la aldea, ahora que estamos aún cerca — le aconsejó la anciana, acercándose para ayudarla a incorporarse.

— No se preocupe, estoy bien… sólo… — Inhaló y exhaló, intentando normalizar su frecuencia cardiaca. — Sólo necesito un minuto, nada más.

La anciana Kaede negó con la cabeza, ella era terca como InuYasha.

— Tesoro, hazme caso. Rin y yo podremos con esas hierbas, no te preocupes. Ve a descansar.

A regañadientes, Sango asintió para alejarse a paso lento hasta la cabaña, con una mano en su abultado vientre y la otra en la zona lumbar, sintiéndose vieja de esa forma. Llegó a la aldea y saludó cortésmente a los habitantes que se cruzaban con ella, sin poder dejar de notar que su esposo acababa de llegar también, saludando amable y animadamente a los aldeanos, especialmente a las chicas – lo que a los ojos de ella, fueron coqueteos descarados – y luego la divisó a ella, acelerando el paso hasta llegar a su lado.

— Hola, amor — la saludó, tratando de darle un beso en los labios, pero ella lo evitó.

— Ve a decirle eso a las aldeanas — le espetó la castaña, dando un paso atrás. Se arrepintió casi de inmediato, ya que sintió un dolor tirante en el abdomen, pero lo disimuló para no verse débil ante el moreno, que estaba perplejo por su reacción.

— ¿Y ahora qué hice?

— ¡¿No te basta con coquetear con media aldea?! — Le gritó, estaba molesta y además, el dolor se empezaba a intensificar, lo que la ponía de más mal humor.

— Pe-Pero Sango, yo no hice nada… creo que estás entendiendo mal las cosas — trató de explicarse Miroku, pero su mujer estaba furiosa y no quiso entrar en razón con él.

— ¡No entiendo nada mal, _lo vi_! ¡Eres un mujeriego, eso nunca cambiará! — Intentó darle una cachetada, pero su actual condición física le impidió lograrlo, lo que la frustró un poco más. — ¡Maldición!

— Sanguito, por favor, cálma…

— ¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Mejor déjame sola!

— Pero cariño…

— ¡Vete!

Miroku suspiró, negando con la cabeza mientras se alejaba del lado de la exterminadora. Sabía que esta vez era inocente, pero prefería que ella se tranquilizara antes de seguir explicándole la situación; después de todo, esos enojos podían hacerle mal a su hijo – o hijos, según InuYasha eran dos – y no quería empeorar las cosas.

Su esposa, por su parte, llegó hasta la cabaña y se recostó en su futón, tratando de contener las lágrimas por la rabia. ¿Dónde había quedado la guerrera, la mujer fuerte, tenaz, segura, que había exterminado a tantos demonios? ¿Dónde estaban su fuerza, agilidad, y sus _curvas_? ¡Joder, todo eso se había esfumado! Su avanzado embarazo le había arrebatado todo lo que era atractivo en ella. Si apenas se podía el trasero, ¿cómo pensaba en salir a recolectar hierbas con Kaede y Rin, o seguir siendo el único centro de atención de su esposo? ¡Ni hablar de acompañarlo! Ya hacía meses que no salía de la aldea, ni siquiera Kirara podía llevarla tan lejos como antes. ¡Y todo por el jodido embarazo!

— ¡Te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!

Golpeó la pared con toda la fuerza que pudo, sólo para sentir un calambre recorrerle el vientre y a los pequeños inquietos, reclamándole con directas patadas a sus costillas. ¡Si hasta ellos estaban molestos! Se abrazó a sí misma, no era odio, no era rabia… era impotencia, desilusión, sentirse inútil. Estaba frustrada. Nunca pensó que el llevar a una – o dos, en su caso, estaba casi segura – criatura en su interior la limitaría tanto. Sentía que había sido demasiado pronto, no quería dejar su oficio, adoraba salir junto a su esposo a otras aldeas para exterminar demonios y malos espíritus, juntos eran un excelente equipo; añoraba las largas caminatas, las intensas noches de pasión y todo lo que compartía con el oji azulado antes de que su abdomen aumentara tanto de tamaño. Pero ahora todo se alejaba, porque estaba gorda y además, era una embarazada odiosa e insoportable. Nadie podía aguantar su genio, ni siquiera su amado esposo…

— Oh, por Kami, ¿qué estoy haciendo…?

Ahora se llevó las manos al rostro, asustada. Miroku la cuidaba, la protegía, procuraba que nada le faltara – incluso sus raros antojos los cumplía – y, lo que era más importante aún, seguía a su lado, amándola y soportándole todos esos arrebatos, procurando decirle cosas lindas, hacerla sentir especial y amada, sus ojos seguían brillando al verla… y ella lo espantaba y lo culpaba de lo que le pasaba, lo mandaba lejos cuando sólo quería tenerlo a su lado. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente, no quería seguir alterada, sólo deseaba estar junto al oji azulado.

— Tranquilos, pronto iré por su padre — murmuró, acariciando su vientre en respuesta a un par de golpes que le dieron los bebés.

Tomó aire y salió de la cabaña, esta vez sin dolores ni calambres en su abdomen. Se cubrió los ojos para protegerse y acostumbrarse a los rayos del sol, y divisó a InuYasha en la rama de un árbol cercano; se acercó a él para hablarle.

— InuYasha, ¿has visto a Miroku?

El ambarino la miró de reojo un par de segundos, por su expresión pudo notar que estaba molesto, y que era por su culpa.

— Se fue por allá después de que te escuchó gritar que lo odiabas — le respondió, señalándole la dirección con la cabeza —. Y no se veía para nada bien.

— Ay, no… yo no lo dije por él — Sango palideció, eso le dio miedo, ella amaba a su esposo.

— Pues, esa no fue la impresión que diste.

Definitivamente, el hanyō estaba molesto con ella, pero lo entendía porque ella también lo estaba. Era una estúpida. Ahora tenía que recuperar a Miroku y enmendar toda la situación.

— Lo sé, lo siento… gracias, iré por él.

Se alejó tomando la dirección que le había indicado su amigo, decidida a recuperar al monje y hacerle saber que era el hombre al que amaba y que deseaba que siguiera a su lado toda la vida.

·

·::·

·::::·

·:::::::·

·::::·

·::·

·

Se había arrepentido de dejar sola a su mujer a los pocos pasos, por lo que se devolvió camino a la cabaña a paso lento, sabía que tenía que dejar que se calmara antes de hablar con ella y explicarle la situación – o por lo menos entender qué era lo que la había molestado, en primer lugar.

Llegó al poco rato a su destino, vio a InuYasha recostado en la rama de uno de los árboles cercanos, como todos los días y lo saludó.

— Hola, InuYasha.

— Hola, Miroku — le respondió, sin abrir los ojos —. Sango está dentro, si es lo que vas a preguntar — se adelantó en responder, ya conocía esa dinámica bastante bien.

— Gracias, iré a verla…

El moreno se acercó a la entrada de su hogar cuando algo interrumpió su avance, dejándolo helado.

— ¡Te odio, te odio, TE ODIO!

La voz de la castaña lo atravesó violentamente, como si fuese un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen, se le escapó el aire de los pulmones, sintió un vacío en el estómago y el corazón detenérsele por un instante. Supo que InuYasha lo miraba fijo esperando una reacción, pero no pudo decirle nada. Simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin siquiera saber a dónde quería ir.

— Hey, Miroku… ¿dónde vas?

— Yo… sólo me alejaré un poco, ella… — Suspiró, sabía que no iba a engañar a su amigo, pero tampoco quería quebrarse frente a él. — Parece que ella preferiría estar sola.

— ¿Vas a estar bien?

Miroku asintió con la cabeza para seguir alejándose, quería estar solo para ordenar sus ideas. Caminó sin rumbo un rato, mientras hacía memoria, con el semblante melancólico.

Para él, su matrimonio era maravilloso.

Al principio, habían disfrutado algunas aventuras juntos, ayudando a quienes lo requirieran con sus habilidades, y la intimidad era algo que gozaban bastante. Poco tiempo después, habían comenzado las sospechas, incluso el oji dorado les había dicho que él lo podía sentir; luego, la anciana Kaede se los había confirmado, alegrándolos con la noticia.

Pero con el correr de las semanas, Sango había ido cambiando. Él podía notar que le molestaba no poder acompañarlo más, que poco a poco había comenzado a avergonzarse de su cuerpo a medida que el embarazo se notaba más; además, el vientre crecía rápidamente, lo que atribuyeron luego a la posibilidad de que fuesen dos pequeños, y no podía olvidar los cambios de humor, la sensibilidad aumentada y los antojos extraños que tenía su mujer; y por eso, él se había esmerado en demostrarle que la amaba, la consentía, estaba a su lado. Porque él estaba feliz, siempre había deseado ser padre, y que Sango fuese la madre era, simplemente, perfecto. Pese a los altibajos y a todo lo que ella lo hacía pasar.

Sin embargo ahora, después de casi 7 meses de embarazo, se había dado cuenta que no todo era perfecto. Él deseaba ser padre, pero la que llevaba la carga, la que había tenido que cambiar de vida y de estado físico, era ella. Y quizá había sido demasiado pronto, quizá ella no lo deseaba tanto como él, quizá ella…

— Estaría mejor sola…

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, él la amaba y no se imaginaba la vida sin ella, pero al parecer, Sango tenía otra percepción de su matrimonio…

Se sentó a los pies de un enorme árbol, no sabía que debía hacer ahora.

·

·::·

·::::·

·:::::::·

·::::·

·::·

·

Había seguido el camino que le indicó InuYasha lo más rápido que su condición física le permitía, agradeciendo que las molestias se mantuviesen lejos durante el trayecto, no quería tener retrasos debido a eso.

Sonrió melancólica, anhelaba los momentos que se habían ido alejando con el embarazo, pero por culpa de eso, estaba apartando a su compañero, a quien le había prometido seguir a su lado pese a todo. Después de tantas dificultades, ahora dejaba que el embarazo la hiciera dudar…

Sí, podía anhelar el pasado, pero también ansiaba el futuro junto a él y a sus hijos. Eso era todo lo que quería, despertar cada día rodeada por sus brazos, perderse en sus azules ojos y recorrer la vida tomada de su mano.

Era cierto que había dejado muchas cosas de lado por el embarazo y eso la hacía sentirse inútil – porque odiaba ser vulnerable, sentirse una carga para los demás – pero también era cierto que su esposo siempre estaba ahí, tratando de demostrarle que eso no era así. Él la amaba siempre, y ella a él pero se estaba centrando tanto en sus molestias y se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus cambios de humor, que lo estaba perdiendo.

De pronto lo vio, sentado en las raíces de un enorme árbol, con los ojos cerrados y abrazando el shakujō. Parecía dormir pero ella sabía muy bien que él estaba decaído y seguramente, había derramado algunas lágrimas.

Se acercó lentamente, aunque no pasó desapercibida ya que sus movimientos no eran tan silenciosos como antes. Miroku abrió los ojos al sentirla y se sorprendió, pero esperó a que ella llegara a su lado sin decir palabra, aún no sabía qué hacer porque no imaginaba una vida sin su esposa, aunque esa situación estaba acabando con él y tampoco sabía cuánto podría seguir aguantando. Por eso no quiso seguir mirándola, así que volvió la vista hacia abajo.

Sango llegó a su lado y se sentó junto a él, un poco tensa. Ni siquiera sabía como empezar, pero debía hacerlo. Ella era responsable de eso, y no quería perder a su esposo por esas tonterías.

— Miroku, yo… de verdad lo siento mucho. Esto no está funcionando como debiese.

Él soltó algo que sonó como una risita escéptica, sin levantar la vista del suelo, provocando con el movimiento que los aros de su shakujō tintinearan levemente.

— Supongo que no, por algo… me odias… ¿o no?

La castaña abrió los ojos un poco perturbada al darse cuenta de que las palabras que había escogido no eran las mejores para aliviar al monje, porque podían interpretarse de muchas formas.

— ¡Yo no te odio! — Exclamó, un poco molesta. Necesitaba que él entendiera. — Si estoy casada contigo es porque te amo, ¿no crees?

— Pero hace un rato, en la cabaña…

— Lo sé, fue un error… pero tampoco eran para ti esas palabras. Estoy cansada y… no quiero espantarte más.

El leve sonrojo que llegó a las mejillas de ella le indicó que estaba nerviosa. La miró un par de segundos y suspiró, un poco aliviado. Él tampoco quería separarse de ella, pero estaba realmente insoportable esos días…

— ¿Podrías perdonarme, Miroku? — Preguntó, ahora de forma suave, temerosa. — Yo haré lo que sea, pero por favor… sigue a mi lado.

Al monje le brillaron los ojos, su cerebro rápidamente pasó del miedo y la angustia a la astucia que era característica suya. Había sufrido muchos arrebatos por parte de su mujer, y si bien podía perdonarla sin necesidad de que ella hiciera algo para compensarlo, su ofrecimiento era tentador.

— ¿ _"Lo que sea"_? — Preguntó, tomando sus manos y logrando que lo mirara a los ojos. Ella pasó saliva al ver esa expresión, sabía que él tomaría esas palabras _muy en serio_ , pero lo amaba así tal cual y no lo dejaría ir. — ¿Estás segura?

— S-Sí… — Se sonrojó aún más al sentirse atrapada entre el árbol y su esposo, eso no le daba buena espina.

— Te cobraré la palabra — le sonrió de forma pícara para luego besarla con pasión, dejando que su lengua recorriera y jugara lo que quisiera dentro de la boca de su mujer, quien correspondió con gusto, ella lo deseaba de todas formas. Tras un par de minutos, él rompió el contacto, acariciándole el rostro con cariño y sonriéndole un tanto perverso —. Volvamos a la casa, prepararemos algo para comer y por la noche…

Sango enrojeció más, pero asintió a las palabras de su esposo. Porque, aunque a veces le costara admitirlo, se derretía por él y amaba ese lado pervertido y lujurioso que ya se le estaba contagiando. Juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso a su hogar, tomados de la mano. Porque así era como querían seguir el resto de sus días.

·

·::·

·::::·

·:::::::·

·::::·

·::·

·

— ¡MALDICIÓN, MIROKU!

El aludido sonrió tranquilamente al escuchar el grito furioso de su mujer desde lejos. La amaba así de iracunda, y no cambiaría la noche anterior por nada. El hanyō se acercó a él de un salto, un poco confundido, más al ver que su amigo llevaba un ramo de hermosas flores en la mano y un paquete en el mismo brazo, y caminaba serenamente hacia su hogar.

— ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez? — La pregunta del oji dorado hizo brillar de una forma extraña los ojos de su amigo.

— Si lo supieras… sólo puedo decir que lo disfrutamos.

— ¡De seguro es algo pervertido! Joder, que ni con su panza te aguantes…

— ¡Calla! Sango es hermosa y deseable con o sin _"panza"_. Y jamás resistiría demostrárselo…

— ¿Aunque te golpee al día siguiente? — InuYasha le hizo un gesto en dirección a su destino, en donde estaba Sango con un cucharón golpeando furiosamente las sábanas tendidas.

— Eso no me detendrá. Algún día lo entenderás, mi canino amigo — le respondió con una sonrisa y apoyando su mano en el hombro del peli plata.

— Keh, lo que digas. Mejor me largo.

Se alejó a zancadas del lugar, mientras el monje se tomaba su tiempo para llegar junto a su esposa, y así poder disfrutar un poco más de su figura. A pesar del avanzado embarazo, ella seguía luciendo como un ángel y él no podía negar ni luchar contra los deseos que su mujer despertaba en su interior. Tampoco quería.

Por su parte, la castaña estaba enfurruñada golpeando las sábanas, tratando de desquitarse de alguna manera con ellas. Sí, no podía negar que la extraña petición de su esposo le había causado sus dudas, pero sus fuertes argumentos la convencieron… bueno, eso y el tono seductor, los fuertes músculos y el deseo que sólo él podía despertar en ella de esa forma. Se dejó llevar por el placer que le daba su cónyuge y accedió a su propuesta – además, se lo debía – para disfrutar de eso que era desconocido para ella. Que fue más cómodo para ella por su embarazo, fue cierto; que era mejor para los pequeños, eso no lo sabía, pero tenía la impresión de que no lo habían sentido. De todas formas, a pesar del gozo de la noche anterior, ahora le dolía el trasero. Y bastante, considerando lo dotado de Miroku y sus habilidades. Se sonrojó al recordarlo, eso era extraño pero le había gustado, de todas formas.

— Hermosas flores para una hermosa mujer como tú — le susurró al oído el monje, sorprendiéndola desde atrás, mientras le ponía frente a su rostro el ramo y le mordía discretamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

— ¡M-Miroku! ¡No hagas eso, me asustas! — Se sobresaltó, pero a la vez un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en respuesta al saludo de su esposo.

— ¿Sólo eso? — Siguió hablándole al oído, abrazándola ahora por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Ella decidió fingir que no lo estaba tomando en cuenta, pero no le resultó mucho. — Escuché que gritabas mi nombre…

— Miroku, basta… estamos _afuera_ y alguien podría…

— Entremos, entonces — le dijo, con ese gesto de deseo que la avergonzaba al imaginar lo que podía cruzar por la mente de ese hombre y que fuese con su persona. Se sonrojó aún más.

— P-Pero las cosas… Yo…

Él la interrumpió con un beso, llevándola consigo hasta el interior de la cabaña. Si ella sentía que ya no era atractiva para sus ojos por su enorme barriga y porque era incómodo hacerlo en esa condición, le demostraría todo lo contrario. Porque él la deseaba con locura y todo lo que podía pedir en el mundo era seguir a su lado. Ella era la mujer más sexy que conocía y se lo haría saber en cada oportunidad que tuvieran, estuviese encinta o no, porque la amaba sin importar qué, y le enseñaría que había miles de formas de hacerlo.

Ella se dejó atrapar de nuevo por las caricias de su esposo, porque lo amaba intensamente y lo quería a su lado, porque él era todo lo que podía desear, la conocía mejor que nadie y había descubierto todos sus secretos. Y seguiría descubriéndolos por el resto de sus vidas. Además, si tenía que dejar que él la amara todos los días a su loca manera, lo haría para mantenerlo a su lado. Porque no se imaginaba una vida sin él. Ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

·

·::·

·::::·

·:::::::·

·::::·

·::·

·

 _"… Unas semanas más tarde…"_

Se paseaba de un lado a otro fuera del cuarto, sin entender porqué la anciana Kaede insistía en que eso era _"labor sólo de mujeres"_. ¡Él era el padre, tenía el derecho! Estaba ansioso y sudaba como loco, sólo por los nervios. InuYasha lo miraba desde un rincón, también un poco impaciente pero atento a lo que ocurría en el interior, así se aseguraba que todo iba bien. Podía escuchar como Rin y Kaede le daban ánimos y fuerza a Sango, mientras la escuchaba a ella quejarse y maldecir entre dientes.

— ¡Me las va a pagar…! ¡Agh…!

Miroku sonrió un poco más ansioso, porque estaba seguro de que esas palabras eran para él. Su mujer estaba sufriendo y todo era por su culpa, porque él había deseado ser padre…

— Oye, cálmate. Es normal, casi todas las mujeres sienten dolor con el parto… — InuYasha trató de alentarlo, pero no obtuvo buenos resultados.

— Sí, pero no todas las mujeres son exterminadoras. Soy hombre muerto.

— Sólo es por el momento, ya verás que cuando… — El hanyō se interrumpió brevemente para luego sonreírle a su amigo. — Ya nació uno.

El llanto desgarró el aire, tensando un poco más al monje, quería entrar pero no estaba seguro de que fuese un buen momento. Rin salió con uno de los baldes de agua mezclada con sangre y les sonrió al paso.

— Nació la primera, es hermosa… ahora falta el otro — les informó, antes de salir en busca de más agua.

El oji azulado cayó de rodillas cerca de la puerta, como si se hubiese ido a otra dimensión. La pequeña volvió pronto con lo que había ido a buscar y entró nuevamente al cuarto, cuando escuchaban a la castaña quejarse otra vez.

— ¿Miroku, estás bien?

— Tengo una hija… soy… padre — lo escuchó murmurar mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

InuYasha se alivió al saber que sólo era la reacción de su amigo al momento. A los minutos volvió a sonreír instantes antes de que se escuchara otro llanto vigoroso. El moreno se puso más nervioso luego de eso, acercándose a la puerta. Quería entrar y conocer a sus pequeños, pero al parecer aún no era el momento. ¿Cuánto más iba a tener que esperar? No soportaba eso. Unos minutos más de espera interminable, y la pequeña azabache volvió a aparecer, con una radiante sonrisa y algunas toallas manchadas en las manos.

— Ahora puede pasar, son dos hermosas niñas.

Miroku desapareció como un rayo para llegar al lado de su esposa. La vio recostada sobre el futón, despeinada, sudada y con el rostro rojo por la fuerza que hizo, pero para él estaba más radiante que nunca. En cada brazo tenía a una de las bebés y le sonreía de forma cansada, hablándoles suavemente a sus hijas.

— Por fin nos conocemos, pequeñas traviesas. Su padre y yo las esperábamos con ansias.

Él se sentó frente a ella y la besó, para luego mirar a sus gemelas y sonreír de oreja a oreja. Era la imagen más bella que pudiese imaginar.

— Son perfectas. Realmente hermosas.

— Sí, lo son…

— Tú también. Gracias. Me han hecho el hombre más feliz.

— Y tú a nosotras. Te amo.

Él le sonrió, le besó la cabeza y la estrechó en su pecho, lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era estar a su lado.

— También te amo, Sanguito.

La calma se apoderó de la sala, mientras las pequeñas abrían sus ojos y los observaban en silencio, moviendo sus pequeñas manos en busca de sus padres. Ellos las tomaron y les sonrieron a sus hijas, porque juntos las cuidarían. Si seguían uno al lado del otro, nadie los derrotaría.

* * *

 _Hola (?) Lo sé, esto es demasiado, se acabará el mundo porque estoy muy inspirada. Pero no pude resistirme a la idea, mientras termino mi otro pendiente. No entren en pánico, pronto habrá más noticias mías (en tanto vuelvo a la práctica).  
_

 _ **fifiabbs:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado! (?) No sabía si querías un poco de humor o drama, pero intenté hacerlo un poco de los dos. No sé si lo logré, ojalá que sí. ___Estaré al tanto de tus comentarios._ Es con mucho cariño, así que espero que te guste. Un abrazo enorme, nos estamos leyendo :3_

 _Y a todos los que pasen, se agradece infinito su tiempo. Si son tan amables, ¿podrían dejar un review para saber qué les pareció? Acepto críticas y tomatazos, pero dulces. Espero leernos pronto. Un beso :)_

 _Yumi~_


End file.
